Brothers and Sisters come to stay
by Shadow of the Light
Summary: Links brothers and sisters come for a visit! I come, too! Flames will cook frijoles. Review and give me a charahter to be one of his brothers and siters, details inside! Note: I am putting this on pause until I finish my other story, The End Of Everything
1. The News Cometh!

Hi! It's me! LHoT!!! I'm here to write a comedy over Link! This is not a sugar-induced one either. No flame or they will cook the frijoles I bought!  
  
Disclaimer: I own the whole Zelda enterprise! Shigeru Miyamoto: Grrrrrr....... I mean... Shigeru Miyamoto owns Zelda! But I own the siblings! Link has 11 brothers and sisters! So on with the show! --------  
  
Link woke up in his bed, as usual, when he noticed a note tacked to his foot.  
  
Link: Wha...? AHH!!!! MY FOOT!!!! GETITOFF!!! GETITOFF!!!  
  
He pulled the note off and read it while bandaging his foot. It read:  
  
Dear Link,  
Guess what! We're coming for a visit! All of us, your brothers and sisters! We'll each arrive on different days, though. See ya then! By the way, I'm coming first. We sent this with a pigeon, so please remember to thank him.  
Your loving sister,  
Lily  
  
Link: Hmm... I have brothers and sisters?  
  
???: Yes you do.  
  
Link: AHH! Who are you people!?  
  
???: I'm the author, LHoT, but you can call me Ace! Wait a second.  
  
Link: Okay.  
  
2 hours later...  
  
Ace: Here I come, at the speed of light.  
  
6 hours later...  
  
Ace: Almost there.  
  
Next week...  
  
Ace: I'm here, Link! Sorry, it's kinda hard to travel between m world and your world. (especially with your iron boson)  
  
Link: So YOU stole my Iron Boots!  
  
Ace: Not stole, I think "Borrowed without asking" sounds better. Anyway, here comes your sister, Lily, in case your wondering, she's adopted, and she's 13. I dunno what she looks like though, but I do know she's from Asia, a place in my world. Any way, here she is.  
  
------ Sorry it's so short and not so funny, I just didn't have many ideas right now. I will also take you people as the rest of his siblings. I will take five girls and five boys, specify which and give a discription of your character. Bye! 


	2. Lily

Hi! It's me, LHoT! I'm here with chapter 2! I still need reviews and characters so please review!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't make me say this again… One more thing, all characters are fictional and if they seem like a real person, go lick an anthill, no, wait, that's supposed to be "It's not my intention"  
  
To clear something up, Link is 17  
  
-------  
  
Links first glimpse of Lily revealed a tall Chinese girl with black eyes, shoulder length hair, and a very cute smile.  
  
Lily: Hi! You must be Link! I've heard a lot about you! I'm Lily, the girl who wrote you the letter! I'm your adoptive sister!  
  
Link: (to Ace) How can I have an adoptive sister if I don't have parents, then again, how can I have any brothers or sisters?  
  
Ace: because I said so, and I'm the Author.  
  
Link: Oh. Anyway, Hi, Lily! So nice to meet you!!!  
  
Lily: As it is to meet you, brother! Who's this guy next to you?  
  
Link: Oh, this is Ace, the Author guy!  
  
Lily: What?  
  
Ace: *Punches Link* Ixna on the urthoraa.  
  
Link: I mean... my new friend!  
  
Lily: Oh, cool! Nice to meet you Ace!  
  
Ace: Nice to meet you, too, Lily!  
  
Link: Anyway, where do you guys want to go?  
  
Ace: I think we should let Lily pick, her being new and all.  
  
Lily: Okay, let's go to Hyrule Castle town!  
  
Ace: Okay! But, wait, how will we get there?  
  
Link: I know! EPONA!!!!!  
  
Epona came running to him, but this was a problem, seeing as how they were in a small tree house.  
  
Ace: Link, d'ya think we should maybe get a bigger place to stay, since we will have 10 more people come?  
  
Link: Good idea. We'll stay in the market hotel, I can get us in free since the owner owes me... a favor.  
  
Flashback  
  
Hotel Owner Guy: Okay, boy, if you win the next one, I'll let you stay at my hotel free of charge with as many rooms as   
  
you like(Perfect for unexpected brothers and sisters, especally eleven of them) for as long as you like!  
  
Link: OK, deal.  
  
Let's just say that you should never bet that kinda stuff over a pair of threes.  
  
End Flashback  
  
Later, at the hotel...  
  
Link: Room for 12 please.  
  
Ace make that 13, Link, I'm staying with you guys.  
  
Link: Really? Your funeral. Ok, 13.  
  
Clerk guy: There's only three of you! Just what do you plan on doing by yourselves with so much space?  
  
Link: She's my sister and he's my friend, we need the extr eleven for my other brothers and sisters.  
  
Clerk Guy: OK, what ever... 90,000 rupees.  
  
Link: I would pay that, but I won't since I have a Free-Room-And-Board-For-As-Long-As-You-Like card!  
  
Clerk guy: How'd you get this?  
  
Link: Let's just say never bet on a pair of threes.  
  
-------  
  
Hey, sorry if it's not funny, yet, but I need more than three people and I'm not good at making up charachters. Please help. BTW romance  
  
will come later. ~LHoT~ 


	3. Kelsey

Hi! It's me again, LHoT! I have a new charachter! Let's have the live feed words from the new charachter herself, Kelsey!  
  
"Ha! I got a girl! Her name is Kelsey! She has long blonde hair, blue eyes, and has ADHD! Which means she is hyper, can get a BAD attitude,   
  
and doesn't think about what she is doing before she does it! And YES! Kelsey is ME! ^o^"  
  
I have a friend with ADHD, too. Intresting.  
  
Now the count is 4 girls and 5 boys needed.   
  
Romance begins in this chapter! Keep in mind this is a G rated comedy, so you'll excuse me if it's kinda corny.  
  
There you have it! Now, let's begin the story!  
  
----------  
  
Link, Ace, and Lily finished setting up their room, when there was a knock on their door.  
  
Door: Knock Knock! Open the door! Hurry up, slowpoke! Up 'n At 'em! C'mon!  
  
Link: Okay, I'm coming!  
  
Link opened the door revealing a girl with long blonde hair and blue eyes!  
  
???: Hi! I'm your sister, Kelsey!!!!  
  
Link: Nice to meet you, Kelsey!  
  
Ace: Same here! *hands her a Coca-Cola in a glass*  
  
Kelsey: Nice to meet you, too! *Drinks Coke* ^o^  
  
Lily: Hi, sis! How've you been!? How's your ADHD?  
  
Link & Ace: ADHD? *Slowly look at each other*  
  
Lily: Ace, that wasn't coke you gave her, was it?  
  
Ace: Yes, and now I realise my mistake.  
  
Lily: *Slaps Ace* HOW COULD YOU!?!?!?! *Thinking* I hope I never have to do that again, he's kinda cute! *^_^*  
  
Link: Why are you smiling!? Do you realize what's about to happen!?  
  
Kelsey: Heyletsgotothemallandmakeacebuyusclothesandthenwecangotothegamersmansionandgetthemandthenwecangeticecreamandthenwecangogetpizzaandthenwecanjusthangoutanddancetillmidnighandthencomehomeandcollapseonourbeds!  
  
Link, Ace, & Lily: *sweatdrops*  
  
Kelsey: Let's go!  
  
Ace: But we haen't finished unpacking!  
  
Kelsey: Don't you get like that with me! We're going and that's that! *hits Ace with a huge hammer*  
  
Link: Hey, where'd you get my hammer?  
  
Kelsey: I dunno.  
  
Ace: *weakly* I thnk we should go. Now, before I get hit again.  
  
Kelsey: Yay! ^o^  
  
And so they leave. While they are walking to the mall, they come acoss a a glob of stuff on the road. (A/N Road...heh...Mall...heh...in Hyrule heh)  
  
Link: What's that?  
  
Ace: I dunno.  
  
Lily: Look there's a sign.  
  
Sign: This is a inter-game transportation unit. It takes you and three friends to other games in the universe besides Zelda.  
  
Kelsey: Hm, I wonder what it does... Ace, smell it!  
  
Ace: No! Are you crazy!?  
  
Kelsey: *pulls out Megaton Hammer* You wanna try my patience again?  
  
Ace: *weak voice* no mam.  
  
Kelsey: Then smell it!  
  
Ace: *smells it* Ugh.  
  
Kelsey: Touch it!  
  
Ace: But...  
  
Kelsey: Grrr...  
  
Ace: *touches it* Ugh!  
  
Kelsey: Eat it!  
  
Ace: What d'ya mean eat it!? Are you outta your flippin' mind!?  
  
Kelsey: *starts crying* WHHHHHHAAAAAAAA!!!!!!! Mean Ace insults me!!! WHHHHHHAAAAAAA!!!!! *brings Hammer high over her head*  
  
Ace: I'm sorry! Please excuse me! It won't happen again! I'll do anything!  
  
Kelsey: Will you... *sniff* eat it?  
  
Ace: Yes. *picks it up and puts in mouth* thee? Ah et ith.  
  
Kelsey: *tears dry up instantly* Yay!!! Uncle Ace is nice again!  
  
Ace: Uncle... Ace?  
  
*Link and Ace exchange dark glances*  
  
Lily: I feel funny, don't you, guys?  
  
Ace: Yes, I predict that this will be a very intresting day.  
  
Kelsey: Why do you say that, Uncle Ace?  
  
Ace: Because we are disappearing as we speak.  
  
-----  
  
Okay! That's chapter three! Stay tuned for more! The first chapters are slow, yes, but I will kick it up as we get into a good place for comedy!  
  
If you wish to co-write, e-mail me. I will accept one co-writer. 


End file.
